


Changing currents

by chocoCate



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel di "A matchmaking plan". Squall è caduto nella trappola di Selphie e ora è nel comitato per la preparazione del festival del Garden. Cosa succederà?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing currents

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per i prompt "corrente" e "cambiamento" per la prima missione della quinta settimana del COWT6

Squall non è certo di cosa stia succedendo. Non intorno a sé, sia ben chiaro: sebbene la palestra della scuola brulica di studenti di tutti gli anni intenti a fare quanto più chiasso sia possibile, Squall sa per quale motivo sono lì e cosa stanno aspettando. No, non riesce a capire invece cosa sia passato per la testa a lui stesso quando si è consegnato nelle grinfie di Selphie per nessun motivo razionale.  
Non pensare a quello che si sta facendo generalmente porta guai, e Squall ha sempre religiosamente seguito il consiglio di non aprire bocca se non ha ben riflettuto su cosa dire. Seguire quindi un’idea così stupida e priva di senso non è da lui. Qualcosa sta cambiando, da qualche tempo, e Squall pur sforzandosi di nuotare controcorrente non riesce a sfuggire alla marea.  
Quando ha confidato le sue preoccupazioni ad Ellione, lei si è limitata a sorridergli, dirgli che è normale e invitarlo a parlarne con Laguna. Nossignore. Per quanto sia brava a indicargli la strada giusta e generalmente a leggergli nel pensiero, Squall non ha per niente intenzione di seguire questo particolare consiglio.  
Che potrebbe dirgli? ‘Ehi papà, so che non ti ho mai parlato di nulla di personale, ma non riesco a capire che diamine mi sta succedendo, ma potrebbe averci a che fare qualcosa la nuova arrivata che si è messa oppure no con Irvine e mi fa uno strano effetto’? No, non è per niente da lui, e non vuole che Laguna ficchi il naso nella sua vita.  
Quindi, riassumendo, è di nuovo al punto di partenza; non sa che gli sta succedendo e la cosa non gli piace per nulla.   
«Ciao Squall!» lo salutano proprio i colpevoli del suo attuale smarrimento. Irvine ha un sorriso saccente che non gli piace per nulla (il pensiero di non sapere qualcosa risveglia il suo istinto e lo fa rimanere in uno stato di ansiosa all’erta, in attesa di qualcosa di spiacevole diretta proprio a lui.), mentre cammina al fianco di Rinoa. Squall si rende improvvisamente conto del suo stomaco chiuso non appena vede lei incedere sorridente verso di lui.   
«Sei venuto!» esclama, così sinceramente contenta che Squall non riesce a risponderle, incapace di formulare un commento freddo che abbatta la sua gioia. Da quando gli importa? Prima avrebbe perlomeno sbuffato, ma ora non riesce nemmeno a fingersi irritato dalla sua presenza. «Vedrai, anche se Selphie ci fa lavorare ci divertiamo. Oh quanto sarà contenta di vederti qui!»   
«Come mai questo cambio di idea, Squall?» chiede Irvine, avvicinandosi al fianco di Rinoa, in quella irritante maniera che ha di fargli sapere che sa qualcosa.  
Squall gli lancia un’occhiataccia, ma non sembra fare effetto su Irvine. Cosa starà tramando? «Fatti miei.» risponde gelidamente. Perlomeno anche Rinoa sembra non avere idea di che sta succedendo. Il sorriso di Irvine si fa ancora più largo. Squall sa che sta per dire qualcosa per stuzzicarlo, per avere l'ultima parola in questa assurda discussione, ma l'arrivo di Selphie, per sua fortuna, lo interrompe.   
Proprio come Rinoa, Selphie trasuda felicità da tutti i pori. Probabilmente il comitato non ha mai avuto così tanti partecipanti, sospetta Squall guardando Selphie affaccendarsi da una parte all'altra della palestra per salutare tutti con un sorrisone. Una volta finito, si posiziona sotto uno dei canestri da basket e si schiarisce la voce. Selphie è piccola di statura, facile da perdersi in una folla, ma sa far sentire la sua presenza; immediatamente infatti tutti quanti tacciono per farla parlare. Squall sa del terrore che lei incute agli studenti in questo periodo dell'anno, ma non può comunque non ammirarla.  
«Ciao a tutti! Sono felicissima che siete venuti così in tanti, più si è, meglio è! L'ultima volta non abbiamo finito di decidere il tema del festival, per cui adesso ci divideremo in gruppi e ognuno penserà a qualcosa!»  
Così Squall ora deve non solo pensare a qualcosa che non gli importa minimamente, ma pure discuterne in gruppo. Probabilmente è la pena che lo aspetta all'inferno. Rinoa è nel suo gruppo, insieme a Irvine e alcune ragazze che Squall riconosce a malapena (forse del primo o del secondo anno) a cui Irvine si interessa immediatamente. Rinoa non batte ciglio quando il suo ragazzo intavola una conversazione che suona parecchio come un flirt, e Squall vorrebbe improvvisamente tirargli un pugno in pieno viso.   
Solo l'arrivo inaspettato di Zell gli fa tornare la ragione. «Ehi ragazzi! Squall, sembra che stai per uccidere qualcuno!»  
L'implicita domanda di Zell non trova risposta: nemmeno Squall stesso sa che diamine gli sta succedendo, da dove spuntano questi assurdi istinti. Una risposta, semplice ma terrificante, preme in un angolino della sua mente, ma decide di ignorarla, spaventato dalle implicazioni che potrebbe avere (e che già sta avendo).  
Al silenzio di Squall, Zell scrolla le spalle e procede a salutare Rinoa e fare conversazione. Per quanto sia inutile, Squall si scopre ad ascoltarla, preferendola alla solitudine con i suoi pensieri (e uno in particolare). Gli altri gruppi attorno a loro si sono sistemati, seduti a terra a cerchio, e i loro sguardi vanno spesso nella direzione di Selphie, che gira tra un gruppo e l'altro come farebbe un insegnante per vedere che tutti stiano lavorando. Zell e Rinoa parlano di scuola e compiti, poi dei nuovi trucchi che Rinoa ha insegnato al suo cane (non sapeva ne avesse uno) e del suo gruppo di amici di Timber, che forse la visiteranno presto. Parla sempre con una tale passione, come se non fosse possibile viverne senza, che Squall non può fare a meno di ascoltarla e desiderare nel profondo di vivere come lei, senza paura di essere giudicato o di perdere tutto dopo essersi impegnato a fondo.  
«Arriva Selphie.» annuncia a bassa voce, ma il gruppo lo sente nonostante il chiacchiericcio e immediatamente si siede.  
«Temi per il festival, allora.» esordisce una ragazza con una risatina nervosa.  
«Potremmo prendere di ispirazione dei film!» Seguono altri suggerimenti, che Squall ascolta muto, sentendosi inutile. Qualcuno talvolta lo guarda, aspettando un input, ma non sanno che lui non sa nulla di festival e organizzazione. A quelli in cui era presente ha solo partecipato agli eventi sportivi organizzati per l'occasione, facendo a malapena caso alle decorazioni per i corridoi e durante la festa, per cui osserva i lavori cercando di non sembrare smarrito. In che guaio si è cacciato?

La sua routine mattutina è così ingranata in Squall che da quando si sveglia a quando arriva a scuola fa tutto come se avesse l’autopilota. Inizia a sentire l’effetto del caffè proprio quando si siede al suo banco, prima che arrivino gli altri, e si gode la calma prima che arrivino i suoi compagni di classe. Può prepararsi mentalmente a quello che lo aspetta durante la giornata: spiegazioni, interrogazioni, le riunioni del comitato, ma anche battute di Irvine e cose del genere. Quello per cui non riesce mai ad essere abbastanza preparato è invece la presenza di Rinoa.  
Lei arriva, saluta tutti con voce ancora assonnata, e lui non riesce più a comportarsi con naturalezza. Se durante le lezioni, con un certo sforzo, riesce a concentrarsi, durante i tempi morti la sua attenzione va verso di lei. Non riesce a prevedere quello che farà, si dice, e per questo deve tenere gli occhi aperti. Così nota che, pur essendo lei amichevole con Irvine, non sono più costantemente insieme come prima. Forse hanno deciso mutualmente di rompere, o forse Rinoa si è accorta di che terribile dongiovanni lui sia, Squall non ne ha idea e non ha intenzione di chiedere informazioni a nessuno. Anche Selphie se n’è accorta, e non li fa più lavorare in gruppo durante le riunioni del comitato. Il lato negativo è che adesso la fa lavorare con Squall e, anche se il tempo pare volare, lui non sa che senso dare allo stomaco chiuso e all’istinto di trattenerla ancora un po’ anziché lasciarla tornare a casa. Non sa che senso dare nemmeno al fatto che ha notato l’odore del suo shampoo l’altro giorno, quando lei si è piegata sul suo banco per vedere i suoi disegni, e non riesce a toglierselo dalla testa.  
Tutto sta cambiando troppo.  
Così Squall va a correre. Il ritmo dei suoi passi, la musica nelle orecchie, la sensazione dei muscoli che lavorano, non possono cambiare all’improvviso, senza che lui possa controllarli. Può prevedere i risultati dei suoi allenamenti e stabilirsi degli obiettivi, senza che nessuno stravolga i suoi piani. Due volte alla settimana, tre se si sente parecchio confuso e ha davvero bisogno di non pensarci, si reca al parco più grande della città, piuttosto vicino a casa sua, e parte. Non bada al resto; pensa solo a mettere un piede dopo l’altro, musica nelle orecchie, e guarda distrattamente il paesaggio, senza fare caso alle persone. Esce dalla piacevole sensazione di trance solo quando decide che ha corso abbastanza. Allora fa un’ultima camminata intorno al parco e si avvia verso casa.  
Stavolta, per evitare la partita a Monopoli con Laguna, ha deciso di correre anche di domenica. C’è troppa gente in giro, famiglie che approfittano del giorno di riposo per fare un picnic tutti insieme, bambini che giocano a pallone, anziani che si fanno una camminata e altri corridori, e Squall ha l'impressione di non poter respirare. Finisce presto di correre, stanco e irritato, ma la giornata non è ancora finita.  
«Ehi Squall!» lo saluta una voce familiare. Per un istante, Squall desidera terribilmente che Rinoa lo lasci in pace, ma anche che si avvicini e gli parli anche se lui sembra non averne troppa voglia. Confuso, si volta verso di lei e nel movimento una cuffietta gli cade dall’orecchio. Rinoa è in jeans e una vecchia maglietta anziché in uno dei suoi soliti vestiti colorati, con i capelli legati in una coda alta, ma Squall la trova comunque carina. Lei gli sorride. «Ti ho visto correre prima, ma non ti volevo disturbare. Vieni spesso qui?» mentre parla, un grosso cane le viene incontro, una pallina in bocca.  
«Sì. È il tuo cane?»  
«Oh sì, lui è Angelo! Lo porto al parco sempre a quest'ora.» dice Rinoa, prendendo la pallina e lanciandola con sorprendente forza. Squall non sa che dirle; non le ha mai parlato prima d’ora fuori dalla scuola, né sa come portare avanti una normale conversazione. Lei sembra quasi leggere nei suoi pensieri perché ride imbarazzata e si spiega, «È così strano vederci fuori dalla scuola! Quasi mi dimentico che ognuno ha una propria vita!»  
«Già.» concorda Squall, sentendosi un idiota. Ecco cosa ha preso da Laguna, pensa, l’inettitudine con le donne. Ellione gli ha raccontato parecchio di lui e sua madre, delle figuracce che faceva e di quanto si amavano.  
Angelo torna ancora, l’immagine della felicità quando Rinoa lo accarezza e gli lancia di nuovo la pallina. Sembra che lei sia fatta per spargere positività intorno a sé, quella stessa positività che in molti hanno detto che a Squall manca. Quando lei gli sorride nervosamente, Squall deve ammettere che nemmeno lui è immune a questo suo potere.  
«Hai fretta?» gli chiede. «Angelo ha bisogno di stare all'aria aperta, potremmo passeggiare insieme, se ti va.»   
Squall annuisce senza nemmeno pensarci. Mi piace Rinoa, realizza improvvisamente. Tutto all'improvviso ha un senso, la sua ultima reazione per prima: vuole davvero stare con lei, vuole sentirla parlare, lasciare che lei gli trasmetta passione e positività. Stordito dall'improvvisa epifania, spegne il suo MP3 e la segue senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Angelo trotta allegramente al fianco di Rinoa, osservando Squall.  
«Corri spesso?» Ci vuole più di un attimo perché Squall registri la domanda e risponda, ma Rinoa è paziente. «Sembri molto tranquillo quando corri. In pace con il mondo.»  
C'è qualcosa nel modo in cui lo dice che non fa sentire Squall come se fosse giudicato e ciò lo incoraggia a parlare, a dire qualcosa di sé. Vuole che lei sappia qualcosa di lui, e forse è questo il cambiamento più grande, iniziato da quando si sono conosciuti ma che solo ora nota. «È logico, ha senso.» spiega, esitante. Tutto è chiaro nella sua mente, ma non le parole per esprimerlo a qualcuno.  
È come se si sia aperto qualcosa in lui. Rinoa lo guarda mentre lui parla, lo ascolta con attenzione, fa domande e risponde; lui parla e parla ancora, molto più di quanto abbia fatto nell'ultimo periodo. Forse non sono i suoi pensieri più intimi, ma è un inizio.  
Quando torna a casa, ha tanto a cui pensare, ma si sente decisamente più leggero.

Il pomeriggio prima del festival, il comitato si riunisce per un'ultima volta per sistemare le decorazioni. Squall è sinceramente impressionato dal lavoro che sono riusciti a fare. Nel cortile c'è il palco e i numerosi stand, da quelli del cibo ai classici “colpisci il professore” e ai nuovi stand pensati dal comitato. La palestra invece è pronta ad ospitare la festa che si terrà di sera. Il tema è “Giardino”, un po' melenso ma efficace.  
Zell dice a chiunque sia disposto ad ascoltarlo che ha invitato la ragazza della biblioteca a passare la giornata con lui, e lei ha accettato. L'eccitazione di Selphie, nel frattempo, si è trasformata in nervosismo dell'ultima ora, e Irvine ha intrapreso il compito di rassicurarla. Squall, da parte sua, si sta preparando a quello che ha intenzione di fare.  
L'atmosfera è pregna di eccitazione e una leggera malinconia: nonostante quasi tutti siano stati costretti ad entrare nel comitato, durante i lavori si sono divertiti e hanno fatto nuove amicizie. Squall stesso deve ammettere che passando così tanto tempo in compagnia ha scoperto nuovi lati positivi di Zell, che Irvine è meno irritante di quanto pensava, che Selphie è un'ottima leader. Sono un po' troppo energici, forse, ma sono comunque un bel gruppo di cui è segretamente contento di fare parte.  
«Ti ho detto di Becky?» Ovviamente, Zell deve farlo pentire di quello che ha appena pensato.  
«L’hai detto a tutta la scuola.»   
Almeno ha il buon senso di provare imbarazzo. «Eheh, sono piuttosto eccitato. Comunque il punto è che potresti invitare anche tu Rinoa a passare la giornata con te, insomma, sappiamo tutti che le piaci,» Chissà per quale motivo, aggiunge mentalmente Squall, «E sono certo che lei ti piace. Pensaci su.» suggerisce Zell prima di dileguarsi.  
Che Zell ci creda o no, Squall ci ha pensato sin da quando l'ha incontrata al parco, ogni volta che lei in classe gli ha sorriso le settimane successive, quando il carico di lavoro tra scuola e comitato è aumentato così tanto da non lasciargli il tempo per trovare il coraggio per offrirle un caffè per nessun motivo in particolare. Dovrebbe dirle cosa prova ma non è facile, soprattutto per lui, abituato com’è ad imbottigliare i suoi sentimenti.   
Ha ancora un poco di tempo per prepararsi, decide, per pensare a cosa dirle e come dirglielo. Non è tipo da affrontare una battaglia senza avere un piano.

Il sole splende così forte che più che primavera sembra essere estate. Gli studenti in classe non aspettano altro che l’appello per poter correre in cortile a godersi l’aria e divertirsi. Chiunque non abbia fatto parte del comitato si scambia informazioni su ciò che hanno visto e cerca di indovinare quali attività ci saranno oltre ai soliti tornei sportivi (Squall si è iscritto un mese fa a quello di basket nel pomeriggio). L’eccitazione è alle stelle, e anche Squall non aspetta altro che il momento di poter fare ciò che ha programmato.  
Rinoa, molto meno assonnata del solito, gli sorride dal suo banco, bellissima nel suo vestito blu, e Squall le fa un cenno. Zell, incapace di stare seduto nell’attesa, ammicca. Selphie, qualche banco più dietro è l’immagine di come si sente Squall in questo momento: picchietta le dita sul banco ritmicamente, batte un piede, sorride nervosamente a tutti. È normale che sia preoccupata che l’evento che ha preparato con tanta passione sia un successo.  
Quando l’insegnante entra finalmente in aula, c’è un collettivo sospiro. L’appello è veloce, nessuno manca, e nel momento in cui finisce, Squall si alza immediatamente. Mentre tutti escono dall’aula, Rinoa rimane indietro, come a voler aspettare lui.  
«Posso parlarti?» le chiede prima che lei possa aprire bocca, prima che gli venga a mancare il coraggio. Lei sorride e annuisce. «Non qui. Seguimi.» Qualcuno non è ancora uscito dalla classe (Irvine), i corridoi sono pieni di gente, e Squall non vuole essere interrotto da nessuno.  
In una giornata così bella, la terrazza della scuola è il luogo migliore dove stare se si vuole essere lasciati soli, Squall lo sa meglio di tutti. Non solo è il luogo perfetto, ma è anche importante per lui; per questo vuole che Rinoa lo veda. Mentre evitano la corrente di studenti che preme per uscire in cortile, si sente già la musica provenire dal palco. Per non perderla, Squall le prende la mano. Sembra una di quelle terribili commedie romantiche che Laguna adora vedere alla TV, ma cos’altro può fare? Almeno la vista dal tetto è eccezionale: c’è una vista perfetta del cortile che si riempie man mano della massa colorata degli studenti, e potrebbero pure scorgere i loro amici, se volessero.  
«Fantastico!» esclama Rinoa, i suoi capelli mossi dalla brezza. «Squall, è davvero bellissimo. Grazie per avermi portata qui!»  
È il suo momento: Squall prende il coraggio a due mani e parla senza esitazioni, dritto al punto. «Mi piaci. Tanto.»  
Il sorriso di Rinoa non somiglia a nessun altro che ha mai visto. Gli occhi le brillano quando gli risponde. «Anche tu mi piaci! Pensavo che mi credevi irritante, non immaginavo... Wow!»  
«Lo pensavo,» ammette lui. «Ma mi sbagliavo. Non sapevo cosa stavo provando, mi dispiace.»  
«Non importa, no? Adesso siamo insieme, ed è questo quello che conta.»  
Squall le dà ragione, per una volta decide di vedere il lato positivo delle cose. Annuisce. «Quindi vieni con me al festival?»  
Non sa quando, ma le sue mani hanno trovato di nuovo quelle di Rinoa. Gli piace il contatto, lo trova rassicurante. Non vorrebbe mai lasciarla andare. E mentre lei annuisce, lui cerca il calore di Rinoa, avvicinandosi a lei e felice che possa farlo finalmente, perché forse è questo che ha desiderato fino ad ora e che l’ha spinto a cambiare, piano piano. A questa distanza può studiarle il viso, tutti i piccoli particolari che non si possono notare se non da vicino, sentire meglio il suo profumo di fiori.  
Si baciano.  
Tutto è perfetto.


End file.
